


a weed

by SidewaysClarinet



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: A power move if I dare say so, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, I think it's very sexy of me to be starting this tag by myself, M/M, Misunderstandings, Please this ship needs more appreciation theyre so good, Polyamory, Read the first chapter for angst!!, Second chapter is a fluffy end, Why choose between two ships when u can just smash them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: Okumura Yukio and Moriyama Shiemi make a beautiful couple.Renzou is the black stain on them both. (Or is he?)-=-(For an angst experience, read only the first chapter! The second chapter is a fluffy end!)
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Yukio, Shima Renzou/Okumura Yukio/Moriyama Shiemi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I was motivated to post this by the AoEx writer's discord, and also by my craving for more ShiYukiShie content! God I love this ship so much, I have so much planned for them but for now!! An angsty/cute oneshot!

They’re a perfect couple. Of course they are. A perfect couple, made up of two perfect people.

Shiemi is beautiful. She’s stunning, in a way that no one can deny or contest. Her pretty hair, and beautiful, forest green eyes- she’s a goddess walking. She’s kind, too. She’s the nicest person he’s ever met, and so naive and unassuming that it hurts to watch sometimes. She’s all smiles and rosy cheeks, soft sweaters and soft hands, herbs and flowers and shit tasting cookies. She’s more than any man on the planet rightfully deserves.

Excepting Yukio, of course.

He’s as perfect as she is. Handsome, in an unassuming way, but with eyes so sharp and bright that they could just pierce your soul with a look. He was the smartest person to walk through and out of True Cross’ doors in years, and he couldn’t stop there, could he? He had to be talented, he had to be kind, he had to be confident, had to be everything. The list never ended, the ball never dropped.

They love each other, and it’s torturous to have to see. The way she smiles and holds his hand. The way he pats her head and leans close when he helps her study. The way she brings him tea when he’s sick, and wakes him when he falls asleep studying in the library. The way he sighs and picks the dirt from under her fingernails, orders for her whenever she’s too nervous to speak up. 

Shima is so envious that he could cry.

Shima is not kind. He is not smart. He is not patient, or a gentle guide. He is not reassuring, or encouraging. He is not them. He is not perfect. He’s the womanizer, the flirt, the slacker, the comic relief. He doesn’t deserve to look at them, and feel envy. 

How could he be jealous of something he could never have, could never even consider a possibility? They would never look at him like that. Even if they had room in their hearts for another, even if they were willing to open their relationship, even if, even if, even if. It didn’t matter. They would never look at him.

Shiemi and Yukio are a perfect couple, and Shima is the ugly, unwanted shadow who can’t help but wish they’d shine their light his way. 

He teases Yukio for being such a shut in at only 20 years old, and Yukio rolls his eyes and goes back to reading his book, hiding a smile. It is not love. He high fives Shiemi and snickers when she holds his hand instead, cheers on with her as Yukio shoots down targets and never misses a shot. It is not love. He third wheels their dates, throws popcorn in Yukio’s hair, shares a drink between himself and Shiemi, but it is not love, and it never will be.

It’s nothing but a crack he shoves himself into, a hole he just barely manages to fit. It is dark, and cramped, and suffocating, but at least he can catch a glimpse of their light every once in a while. He knows he’s a weed in the pavement. Unwanted, ugly, a pest and a nuisance. He’ll be uprooted, someday, and tossed aside with the rest of the trash.

But Yukio gives him a fond, exasperated look, and Shiemi giggles at one of his jokes, and he thinks that maybe being a weed is okay. Sure, he’ll be uprooted, but he has some time until then, right? One last reach for the sun, and then he’ll go, he swears.

Just one more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the happy end!

“What do you think of this one?” Shiemi asks, turning around with a hanger in hand.

It’s beautiful, of course. He can tell that it’s a close fitting dress, one that he knows will look stunning on her. The light pink offsets her eyes, and he tries not to stare too long, gives a thumbs up and a smile instead.

“Totally your color!”

She smiles, and his heart skips a beat. It always does. He’s a little tired of it, at this point. “Ah, thanks! I think the flowers are the prettiest part.”

“Carnations, right?” He remembers her scrawling doodles into her journal, holding the pictures of the flowers out for him to see as she gushed about them.

“Yeah! You remembered!” She says, excited.

“Remembered what?”

Yukio joins them in the aisle of dresses, a stack of suits folded over his arm. He bumps his shoulder against Shima’s, and looks over at the dress in her hand.

“The flowers on the dress,” Shiemi answers, holding it out for him to see. “Do you like it?”

“Of course.” Yukio smiles when he says it. Shima can see the adoration in his eyes, and looks away. “Luckily, this store has a nice color range in stock.”

There’s the shifting of fabric, and Yukio holds out one of the suits he’d gathered from elsewhere in the store. It’s as beautiful as her dress is, an ivory white with spirals of pink scrawled across the lapel. 

Shima plasters on another grin. “It looks sick, dude. Goes perfect with the dress.”

“I thought so,” Yukio chuckled, and he wordlessly hands the suit to Shiemi. There’s another one across his arm, a pale sort of beige with similar pink decals. He holds it up by the hanger and in front of Shima’s body, and the appraising, appreciative look in his eyes makes his chest tighten.

_ Stupid. You know he’s just looking at the suit. _

Yukio smiles. “Perfect fit.”

“Ha, are we really that similar in size?” Shima snickers. “You should try it on, just in case.”

“Huh?” Yukio blinks, confused. “Why would I try it on? It’s for you?”

God, no. Shima can’t run as their third wheel for a local formal. He thinks he’d just shoot himself before the night was over, but he couldn’t tell them that outright.

Instead, he only shakes his head. “Nah, not really feelin’ like going. Don’t think I could get a date in time anyways.”

“Date?” Shiemi echoes. She’s frowning, and Shima wonders if he managed to fuck something up. “Who else would you be going with?”

Okay, ouch. That hurt a bit. He's not _that_ lame that he can't find a date. “Uh, maybe a cute girl? I can’t really just third wheel along with you guys.”

“We’re… going together?” Yukio says it like he isn’t sure, equally as bewildered looking. “The three of us.”

“No way, you bring like, dates to formal stuff! Boyfriends, girlfriends, etc,” He waves a hand, though he can’t really believe he has to explain this to them. Surely this wasn’t their first formal event? “Friend groups don’t really go.”

“Friends?!”

There is a mirrored look of offense, hurt, and shock on their faces.

Shiemi is the first to speak, and her voice is quiet, wounded. “Shima, are you breaking up with us?”

His brain short circuits. 

“What.”

“Hold on,” Yukio has that look on his face like he’s pondering a particularly confusing homework question. “Are you- what are you trying to say? Are you breaking up with us or not?”

“Breaking up?” Shima squeaks.  _ What the hell is going on?  _ “I- we- who was dating?”

“Um, the three of us were?” Shiemi doesn’t sound any more confident. “You, and Yuki, and I?”

“We were?!”

Yukio’s mouth falls open. “Oh my God.”

“I… thought we were?” Shiemi is looking between them, the furrow between her brows growing. 

He can’t even process the words coming out of her mouth. “S-Since when?”

“It’s been almost a year now,” She says, holding the dresses and suits close to her chest.

“You didn’t know.” Yukio states, wide-eyed, and Shima practically bursts.

“No, I didn’t know!”

“How did you not know?!”

Shiemi’s eyebrows raise sky-high. “We invited you on our dates!”

“I took you to the shooting range with us!” Yukio adds.

“We held hands!”

“I fell asleep on your shoulder during movie night!”

“We just had our anniversary last month!”

But Shima’s brain has screeched to a halt- he can’t even process anything going on. Yukio and Shiemi seem to realize this, as they look between each other, and their confusion only grows.

“I…” His mouth opens and closes uselessly. “You- why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, we-” Yukio cuts himself off, and his cheeks darken just a bit. “We assumed you were shy about it, and didn’t want to push you.”

“We were  _ dating _ and I didn’t even  _ know?” _

Saying it out loud seems to make it more real. There’s still seconds more of confused silence, before both Shiemi and Yukio look at each other again, and then the both of them dissolve into giggles. Shima feels himself turn bright red as they do, utterly embarrassed as Shiemi doubles over herself with laughter, and Yukio hides a wide grin behind his hand.

“It’s not funny!” He cries, offended. “I thought you- I didn’t think you- you like  _ me?” _

“Yes!” Shiemi giggles. “We’ve liked you for years, you didn’t know?”

“No!”

“So, you’re not breaking up with us?” Yukio asks, and even as he wipes the tears away, there’s just a hint of seriousness.

He freezes, feels the flush run up to the tips of his ears. He can’t believe this is happening. That Shiemi and Yukio like him, actually want to include him. It doesn’t seem real, but they’re both looking at him, eager and excited, silently pleading with him to say ‘no’. It’s everything he’s ever wanted, right in front of him.

And, well… he’s too stupid to turn them down.

“No.” He says, slow, almost afraid this will all be a joke. 

“God, yes.” Yukio breathes, as Shiemi grins and leaps forward to press a kiss to his cheek. Before he can even process that, Yukio kisses his other cheek, and he can feel the warmth left behind by their lips even through the scarlet of his face.

“So…”

Yukio turns a smile to him, as does Shiemi.

“Ready to try your suit on?”

The sun has turned down to face him, and he can feel himself blooming.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are always appreciated!


End file.
